The present description relates to a cleaning method for a filter testing device, a computer program product for implementing the inventive method, and a filter testing device for testing filters.
There are known filter testing devices for testing filters or filter systems which include valves and external connections. The valves are connected to one another and to the external connections by connecting lines. In testing a filter or a filter system, the filter testing device is traditionally connected to the input side, i.e., the side to which the unfiltered fluid is supplied. Thus, the filter testing device may become contaminated with bacteria or chemicals, for example, due to the unfiltered fluid being returned back to the filter testing device.